In order to collect and dispose of wastes of household animals (pets to be kept indoors), a household animal waste collection sheet has been used. FIG. 3 shows a conventional household animal waste collection sheet 11. This household animal waste collection sheet 11 comprises a liquid permeable top sheet 12 such as a nonwoven fabric, a liquid impermeable backing sheet 13 such as a resin sheet, and an absorbent core 14 interposed between the top sheet 12 and the backing sheet 13. The absorbent core 14 is wrapped up in absorbent paper such as tissue paper. The absorbent core 14 is composed of a ground pulp layer 16 and particulate super-absorbent polymers 15 dispersed in the pulp layer 16. The pulp is excellent in a rate of liquid-absorption (swiftness) and the super-absorbent polymer is excellent in a liquid-absorption capacity. Accordingly, the absorbent core 14 can absorb a large amount of urine at a high rate of liquid-absorption.
However, a liquid-retentivity of the pulp is very low. Then, the urine once absorbed in the pulp tends to flow backward to the surface of the top sheet 12, and the top sheet 12 is disadvantageously wetted again.